Olivia Newton-John
Olivia Newton-John, born September 26, 1948,Newton-John Biography is an English-born Australian singer, songwriter, and actress. She is known for her role as Sandy in Grease. S''he guest starred on ''Glee as a very mean, rude and unthoughtful, fictional version of herself in 2010. Personal life She was born in Cambridge, England to Brinley Newton-John and Irene, who was born in Berlin. Her mother's family had left Germany before World War II to avoid the Nazi regime (Max Born, Newton-John's maternal grandfather was Jewish, and her maternal grandmother was of paternal Jewish ancestry). Born and raised in Melbourne, Australia.Olivia bio. She has one brother, Hugh, and one sister, Rona; sadly Rona died from brain cancer in 2013.Olivia Newton-John's Sister Rona Dies Newton-John married Matt Lattanzi in December 1984To Have and to Hold and their daughter, Chloe Rose Lattanzi, was born in January 1986.Baby Chloe is a first for Newton-John, Lattanzi Newton-John and Lattanzi divorced in 1995.Showing Her Mettle Newton-John dated Patrick McDermott for nine years before his disappearance (and presumed death) in 2005; McDermott was found to be alive in 2010.Found! Olivia Newton-John's Missing Beau Really Did Fake Death She married John Easterling in June 2012 and they reside in Jupiter Inlet Colony, Florida.Olivia Newton-John Marries John Easterling – Twice!Olivia Newton-John and hubby buy home in Jupiter Inlet Colony Newton-John and Easterling made headlines when their contractor was found dead in their home on August 20, 2013. The death was self inflected and the investigation was concluded on August 21, 2013.NEWS/ Olivia Newton-John: Police Conclude Investigation on Man's Suicide at Actress's House Newton-John unveiled her Grease look a like wax statue at Madam Tussauds on August 9, 2014.Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee! Olivia Newton John turns back time for Madam Tussauds reveal before hitting the stage for Las Vegas show Newton-John was honored at Nevada Ballet Theatre's 32nd Annual BLACK & WHITE BALL as Woman of the Year in January 2016.Nevada Ballet Theatre Honors Olivia Newton-John as 2016 Woman of the Year at 32nd BLACK & WHITE BALL Overview Season One Bad Reputation In Bad Reputation, Olivia Newton-John heads to McKinley High after she heard her daughter laughing at a video, which was Sue's rendition of her music video, Physical. Olivia remembers how mediocre her first video was, so she asks Sue to help recreate the video for a new generation and as a way to both redeem themselves. Journey In Journey, Olivia is a celebrity judge at Regionals alongside Josh Groban, Sue and Rod Remington. One glee club, Aural Intensity, performs her song Magic in the mash-up Magic/You Raise Me Up, and because of that she believes they were the ones who deserved to win. She also berated New Directions because there was no production value to their performance, writing McKinley off as a "poor person school." When Sue tries to explain that not all kids grow up as privileged as she was, she doesn't care and votes New Directions for third place. Filmography Songs Duets Olivia-Newton-John-On-Glee.jpg|Physical (Sue) (Bad Reputation)|link=Physical Quotes Gallery olivia1.jpg olivia2.jpg olivia3.jpg olivia4.jpg olivia5.jpg olivia6.jpg olivia7.jpg olivia8.jpg olivia9.jpg olivia10.jpg olivia11.jpg olivia12.jpg olivia13.jpg olivia14.jpg olivia15.jpg olivia16.jpg olivia17.jpg olivia18.jpg olivia19.jpg olivia20.jpg Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr md95bbd82m1ra5gbxo1 250.gif ONJ .jpg ONJ.2.jpg ONJ.3.jpg ONJ.4.jpg olivia newton john Madame Tussauds.jpg olivia newton john Madame Tussauds, 2.jpg olivia newton john Madame Tussauds, 3.jpg olivia newton john Madame Tussauds, 5.jpg Olivia and Sara.jpg Olivia and K. Wiig.jpg Olivia and KW.jpg O.N.J..jpg ONJ.jpg ONJ II.jpg ONJ III.jpg ONJ IV.jpg OBW.jpeg ONBW.jpeg ONTBW.jpeg External links *Olivia Newton-John's website References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Judges